Most of your life is my life
by Akasuna Teacy
Summary: Sakura gadis yang tidak mudah percaya dengan siapapun termasuk Sasuke mantan sahabatnya, karena menyesal tak mempercayai perkataannya Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengikuti ajakan orang tuanya. Dan saat Sakura kembali keadaan 360 derajat berbeda, bagaimana cara membuat Sakura percaya lagi dan menjadi sahabat kecil Sasuke apa yang akan dilakukan bungsu Uchiha itu? R/R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer Naruto "Masashi K"**

**Author "Teacy Lutevus Agnesia Siegar"**

**Fair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort & Romance**

**Bagian 1**

* * *

><p>FlashBack<p>

Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menginjak kelas 8 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih di Taman Kanak-kanak, walau Mikoto dan Mebuki tidak terlalu dekat namun berkat anak mereka kedua Ibu itu bisa menjadi bersahabat.

Bahkan Sakura tak ayal sering menginap di kediaman Sasuke dan tidur satu kasur bersamanya. Bersama dengan pertumbuhan waktu Sakura mulai memiliki perasaan lain pada Sasuke, Sakura tau jika Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman dekatnya maka dari itu ia tak berani mengungkapkan cintanya walau pernah sekali, saat ini..

"Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu.." ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya satu, sedetik kemudian ia merangkul Sakura.

Sakura merona diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Sakura dengar! Jika berpacaran mungkin setelah kita putus kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Benar bukan? Dan aku tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi." Jawab Sasuke dengan secara tak langsung ia menolak Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk paham, Sasuke benar mungkin jika mereka putus nanti setelahnya Sakura maupun Sasuke akan merasakan perasaan benci terhadap satu sama lain.

"Kau benar Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku.. aku tak memikirkan tentang hal itu." Jelas Sakura sambil mendongak menatap Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut di kepala Sakura.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu perlahan perasaan cinta Sakura berubah menjadi sayang, namun bukan berarti perasaan cinta itu hilang bukan?

Sakura sudah mendengar kabar baru tentang Sasuke yang menyukai salah satu siswi baru yang bernama Karin gadis berambut merah.

Saat Sakura mengetahuinya Sakura mulai menyelidiki bagaimana tentang keseharian Karin.

.

Pulang sekolah sudah tiba, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama namun Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan ia mempunyai urusan.

Dan sekarang Sakura sedang memata-matai Karin.

"Karin kau masih melakukan kebiasaan burukmu?" tanya Shion salah satu geng Karin.

Karin mengangguk, kemudian menyalakan rokoknya dengan korek api.

Sakura menganga melihatnya tapi ia tahan agar suaranya tak keluar.

Tak lama setelah itu ada seorang pria yang Sakura taksir usianya sudah cukup tua karena dilihat dari postur tubuhnya.

Ia tanpa basa-basi langsung mencium bibir Karin dan itu disaksikan oleh Shion dan Tayuya sesama rekannya.

Sakura yang mengintip semakin yakin bahwa Karin bukanlah gadis yang baik.

"Akan aku bicarakan ini pada Sasuke-kun sebelum terlambat." Gumam Sakura.

Kemudian dengan langkah kecil dan pelan Sakura berusaha keluar dari area tersebut.

Sakura lekas berlari menuju halte untuk menunggu bus.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun selamat pagi!" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Pagi." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang sering ia tunjukan kepada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu kemarin?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Hn, seperti orang bodoh saja kau tanyakan hal itu! Tanyakan pertanyaan lain!" jawab Sasuke menyindir.

Sakura terkekeh. "Baiklah aku tidak akan basa-basi sekarang." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau masih menyukai Karin?" tanya Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit terdiam.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Benar kurasa aku masih menyukainya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan dekati dia! Dia bukan orang baik-baik! Dia gadis nakal!" jelas Sakura dengan nada keseriusan.

Sasuke mendengus entah kenapa emosinya tiba-tiba ingin meledak begitu saja ketika mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Kenapa kau melarangku dengan menjelek-jelekannya? Apa kau takut aku menjadikannya kekasih karena kau mencintaiku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku? Atau kau cemburu dan tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke emosi.

Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Jangan pikir aku bodoh!" balas Sasuke dengan mendencih.

"A-aku kecewa! Aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi! Dan ingat penyesalan selalu datang diakhir Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam dilorong.

Sakura terus dilihat berbagai pasang mata dari para murid yang melihatnya berlari.

.

Setelah memasuki kelas 8-A, Sakura segera menuju bangkunya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di kedua tangan.

'Dia bodoh! Dan aku yakin dia akan menyesali dengan apa yang ia lakukan!' sumpah Sakura dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang ke kelas bersama dengan Karin, Tayuya, dan Shion.

Sakura tak ingin memandang Sasuke, karena perasaannya saat ini adalah 'benci' pada lelaki yang menuduhnya bahkan menghinanya dan merendahkan harga dirinya padahal bukan itu maksud Sakura. Dan yang melakukan itu semua adalah sahabatnya yang selalu ia sayangi sekaligus ia cintai.

.

.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung Sakura tidak terfokus semua pikirannya pada pelajaran.

Mungkin sekarang adalah kesempatan Sakura menghilang dengan cara menerima ajakan kedua orang tuanya untuk tinggal di Suna karena pekerjaan sang Ayah dialihkan kesana.

Sakura segera bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu aku terima ajakan kalian. Mulai nanti malam akan aku persiapkan apa yang akan aku bawa besok." Jelas Sakura.

Mebuki memeluk Sakura dan Kizashi mengelus kepala anak tunggalnya itu.

"Bagus kau akan tetap bersama kami." Kata sang Ayah pada Sakura.

"Iya Ayah." Kata Sakura membenarkan.

"Kita akan berangkat pagi nak." Mebuki mengingatkan kembali.

"Dan aku akan bangun pagi atau bahkan tak akan tidur untuk malam ini." Gurau Sakura.

Mebuki dan Kizashi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Sasuke tentang kepergianmu?" tanya Mebuki pada anaknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami sudah tidak bersahabat Ibu, dia tidak lagi mempercayai aku dan yang kutau persahabatan akan putus jika tanpa kepercayaan." Jelas Sakura.

Mebuki terbelalak mendengar bahwa anaknya tak lagi bersahabat dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

.

.

"Aku akan pulang duluan ya Sasuke-kun! Terimakasih dengan belanjaannya." Ucap Karin.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan penasaran hinggap di hatinya, Sasuke ingin membuktikan ucapan Sakura padanya.

Saat Karin sudah pergi pamit padanya, Sasuke masih mengikuti Karin dengan mobilnya.

.

Sasuke terbelalak, ternyata perkataan Sakura benar.

Dengan terkekeh bersama Tayuya dan Shion, Karin dengan berani mengejek Sasuke.

"Pria itu memang tampan tapi dia bodoh! Dia pikir aku bisa jatuh ketangannya begitu saja? Hahaha aku tak mungkin bisa pergi dari Suigetsu-kun! Dan akan terus aku peras dia!" kata Karin dan tertawa bagai nene sihir bersama dengan kedua kawannya.

.

Sasuke mulai mengerti dan mulai bisa merasakan perasaan sakit hati yang Sakura rasakan.

'Sial, maafkan aku Sakura. Tuhan aku memang bodoh!' lirih Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke menyesal sekarang.

.

.

Sasuke datang kesekolah tanpa sambutan dan ucapan selamat pagi dari Sakura.

'Mungkin ia sedang marah.' Kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

TENG TENG

Dan jam masuk pelajaran sudah berbunyi seluruh murid memasuki kelas masing-masing.

'Oh ya Tuhan Sakura tidak masuk kelas, apa ia sakit hati? Atau sakit badan? Atau ijin? Tidak jika ijin dia akan memberitahuku kemana ia pergi. Dan sakit ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kemana dia sekarang?' lirih Sasuke sambil sesekali menatap bangku kosong milik Sakura 'sahabatnya'.

Tak lama kemudian guru Ibiki memasuki kelas 8-A.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak? Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?" sapa guru Ibiki.

"Pagi, baik guru." Jawab anak-anak kelas 8A serempak terkecuali Sasuke karena ia masih terpikirkan dengan Sakura.

"Anak-anak kelas kita kehilangan satu siswi, Haruno Sakura baru saja mengundurkan diri untuk pindah ke sekolah lain." Jelas guru Ibiki membuat Sasuke yang sedang terbayang Sakura menjadi terhenyak.

'Rupanya dia serius dengan perkataanku.' Kata Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

Saat Sakura tak lagi bersamanya Sasuke mulai sering memikirkan gadis tersebut bahkan Sasuke benci pada Karin.

Sikap Sasuke juga 360 derajat berubah, mungkin jika dulu ia masih bisa merespon perkataan dari para gadis, atau temannya bahkan fans nya sekarang Sasuke tak akan merespon apa-apa dan jika mendesak ia hanya menggumamkan kata "Hn" andalannya.

EndOfFlashBack

3 tahun kemudian..

"Sasuke-kun kau tau? Mebuki-chan menghubungi Ibu bahwa keluarga Haruno akan kembali lagi dalam 2 hari ke Konoha." Jelas Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke senang luar biasa.

"Benarkah Ibu?" tanya Sasuke datar walau dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menjerit mengeluarkan kesenangannya dan membuang sifat Uchihanya.

Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Syukurlah..." ucap Sasuke menghela nafas.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah kelas 2 SMA di Konoha International High School. Sekolahan terfavorite di se Jepang.

Selama 3 tahun Sasuke menyimpan sifat biasanya dengan sifat datar dan dingin pada siapapun orang yang bertegur sapa dengannya.

Sasuke merasa bukan apa-apa tanpa Sakura, gadis yang ia cintai sekarang ini. Bodohnya Sasuke ia baru menyadari setelah Sakura pergi bahkan menjauh darinya.

Dan Sasuke bertekad tak ingin mengulangi itu semua lagi, Sasuke tak ingin Sakura mengacuhkannya lagi.

.

.

"Pagi Teme!" sapa Naruto, teman barunya saat ia di SMA.

"Hn, pagi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Te-Teme? Ada apa denganmu? Sebuah keajaiban kau menjawab sapaanku benar begitu bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wah kau sekarang pasti sedang kerasukan? Sasuke yang aku kenal ia tak akan menjawab setiap sapaanku!" jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Berhentilah bersikap tolol! Satu hari lagi kita akan kedatangan murid baru disekolah." Jelas Sasuke.

"Wah? Itu pasti sodaramu benar begitu?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tidak bukan, dia mantan sahabatku." Jelas Sasuke.

Mata Naruto membulat. "A-apa mantan sahabat? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto mengernyit.

"Tentu saja! Dan itu semua terjadi karena hal konyol." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk paham.

Mereka berdua berada di kelas 11-1 kelas favorite di Konoha International High School.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan segenap perasaan Sasuke segera keluar dari kelas menuju langsung kerumahnya.

"Tinggal satu hari lagi dan besok Sakura akan bersekolah di sini." Kata Sasuke semangat.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke membuat Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi yang kebenaran pulang dari London mengernyit.

"Selamat datang." Balas Mikoto walau nampak raut keheranan diwajahnya.

"Sasuke ada apa denganmu?" tanya Itachi menyelidiki.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Pasti ini bersangkutan dengan Sakura." Tebak Mikoto.

"Benar! Ibu memang selalu benar." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ternyata setelah 3 tahun berpisah kalian akan bertemu lagi rupanya." Fugaku menghela nafas saat mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk merubah sikapku agar ia tidak kecewa dan pergi lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Dan jika kau melanggar akan aku tendang kau walaupun kau adiku!" ancam Itachi.

Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya.

.

.

"Pagi Teme!" ucap Naruto.

"Pagi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun!" ucap beberapa gadis yang mungkin itu fans Sasuke.

"Pagi." Balas Sasuke.

"Kyyyaa Sasuke-kun menjawab sapaanku!" pekik siswi-siswi itu lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, tak apa demi Sakura ia akan merubah sikapnya yang sudah melekat semenjak 3 tahun.

.

"Pagi anak-anak sekalian?" sapa guru Kakashi.

"Pagi guru." Jawab murid kelas 11-1, bahkan Sasuke juga sekarang menyahuti walau dengan nada datar dan singkat.

"Sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo masuk!" kata Kakashi.

"Itu dia Teme!" kata Naruto yang mungkin sudah tidak sabar.

Sasuke mengangguk.

.

Dan inilah dia Sakura baru dengan sikap yang 360 derajat berbeda.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman sekalian! Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya saya pindahan dari Suna High School." Jelas Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah, Haruno kau bisa memilih ingin duduk didekat siapa." Tawar Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk, nampaknya ia melihat-lihat sekeliling.

'Gawat Sasuke-kun satu sekolah dan satu kelas lagi bersamaku!' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. "Biar dia duduk dekat saya saja Guru!" ucap Sasuke sukses membuat seisi kelas melihat kearahnya.

"Baiklah Haruno kau bisa duduk didekat Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap guru Kakashi terdengar memerintah.

Sakura ingin mengelak namun Kakashi segera mengalihkan pada pelajaran.

Dan akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah ketika harus dihadapkan lagi dengan Uchiha Sasuke 'mantan sahabat' nya.

Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan untuk menuju bangku disebelah Sasuke, walau dikelas itu satu bangku satu orang tapi tetap saja bangku yang Sakura duduki berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin sekali menanyakan kemana saja perginya Sakura selama ini.

"Sasuke perhatikan!" kata guru Kakashi tegas.

Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menurut.

"Nah jadi begini anak-anak..." guru Kakashi kembali menjelaskan lagi.

"Sasuke, itu yang kau sebut?" tanya Naruto berbisik.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Dia sangat cantik." Ucap Naruto kagum.

"Dan kau akan cari mati denganku jika sampai kau menembaknya." Ancam Sasuke dingin walau dengan nada yang pelan.

"Hehe tak mungkin itu semua terjadi! Aku sudah punya Hinata-chan." Jelas Naruto.

"Bagus dan sadarlah!" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto hanya cengengesan lagi.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, guru Kakashi sebelum pergi keluar memberikan tugas.

"Anak-anak kerjakan tugas halaman 99, jangan ada yang tidak mengumpulkan mengerti!" tegas guru Kakashi pada semua murid.

Semua murid mengangguk paham.

Dan sebagiannya langsung menuju kantin tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka berdua yang hanya berada dikelas.

Sakura merasa Sasuke terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura datar.

DEG

"Sa-Sakura maafkan aku untuk 3 tahun kebelakang." Ucap Sasuke berdiri untuk mendekat pada mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Persoalan tentang putusnya persahabatan kita. Aku percaya padamu sekarang, tolong beri aku kesempatan kedua." Pinta Sasuke.

"Huuh kau meminta maaf kepadaku setelah aku menghapus semua 3 tahun lalu memoryku?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dan cinta itu bisa hilang dalam sekejap mata, percaya pada seseorang sangat sulit bagiku! Apalagi orang itu tidak mempercayaiku dan pernah membuatku sakit hati!" jelas Sakura dan beranjak pergi untuk keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke tak menahan Sakura untuk pergi darinya karena perkataan Sakura sangat pantas untuk ia dapatkan.

"Ya kau benar! Aku pemuda terbodoh yang tidak mempercayai sahabatnya." Gumam Sasuke lirih.

**TBC**

A/N

Hehe bagaimana readers? Ini fic pertama Lunes (Lutevus Agnesia), mohon maaf jika kurang pas di hati kalian ya... aku memang sangat-sangat baru disini (di fanfiction) dan rencananya aku ingin menyelesaikan semu fic ini baru membuat yang baru lagi. Karena itu mohon review nya ;)

**Teacy Lutevus Agnesia Siregar, Friday 08-Januari-2015**

**Thanks to readers that give me respons :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer Naruto "Masashi K"**

**Author "Teacy Lutevus Agnesia Siegar"**

**Fair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort & Romance**

**Bagian 2**

Pikiran Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak jernih, selera makannya juga hilang seketika.

.

.

Sakura tak pergi ke kantin sekolah ia malah pergi menuju atap sekolah untuk menenangkan pikirannya disana.

'Sasuke-kun mungkin akan sulit lagi bagimu membuat aku percaya kembali padamu, tapi dengan usahamu aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengobati luka yang kau tanam sendiri dihatiku.' Kata Sakura dalam hati, ia tak bisa menahan agar tidak menetesnya air mata dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

.

.

"Aku pasti bisa membuatmu seperti dulu lagi Sakura! Aku akan berusaha membuatmu berubah lagi walau itu memerlukan tenaga ektra untuku!" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Kedua batin sahabat ini rupanya masih melekat, disaat Sasuke berkata 'ini' Sakura juga akan merasakannya juga berkata 'ini'. Tidak seperti sahabat yang hanya distatus. Yang satu mengatakan 'ini' dan yang satu lagi mengatakan 'itu'.

.

.

TENG TENG

Bel masuk pelajaran kembali berbunyi, Sakura segera meseka air matanya yang sempat meleleh menuruni pipi mulusnya karena tidak tertahankan.

'Aku memang masih mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, akupun tak tau mengapa hal ini terjadi, aku ingin mengenyahkannya tapi aku tak bisa meski terus aku coba dengan mengalihkan hatiku pada pemuda baru yang baik hati tapi tetap saja... kau yang menguasai hatiku karena kau pria pertama yang bisa berdiri bebas dihatiku.' Lirih Sakura dan segera bangkit untuk menuju kelasnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas barunya Sakura terus menglihat-lihat papan nama setiap ruangan sehingga memudahkannya untuk pergi dan tidak tersesat.

.

"Sakura-chan?" sapa Naruto sambil menampilkan senyuman 3 jarinya.

Hinata bersama dengan Naruto dan hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hey...-" Sakura tak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto saja dan ini kekasihku Hyuuga Hinata panggil saja Hinata-chan." Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah, hey Naruto dan juga Hinata-chan." Sapa Sakura balik dan menambahkan pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ini Sakura-chan siswi baru dikelas 11-1." Jelas Naruto pada kekasihnya.

"He-hey ju-juga Sakura-chan sa-salam kenal." Balas Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian berpamitan untuk segera pergi menuju ruangan kelasnya.

"Sakura-chan jika kau mencari Hinata-chan dia ada dikelas 11-2!" teriak Naruto sebelum Sakura benar-benar masuk kedalam kelas.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura kemudian masuk kedalam kelasnya.

.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang terdiam merenung sembari menggunakan headset di kedua telinganya.

Sakura diam saja dibangkunya, ia bingung akan melakukan apa. Hari pertama ini Sakura belum bisa mendapat sahabat yang satu kelas dengannya.

"Sakura?" sapa Sasuke.

Sakura menolehkan kepala kearahnya. "Ya ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin jawaban darimu.." lirih Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab Sasuke? Jika kau ingin meminta maaf aku sudah memaafkanmu." Jawab Sakura malas.

Sasuke diam lagi, apa ia harus menyerah? Toh ia sudah meminta maaf pada Sakura bukan?

Tiba-tiba seluruh murid kelas 11-1 masuk kedalam kelas yang bertanda guru mata pelajaran kedua sudah datang.

"Siang murid-murid?" sapa guru perempuan yang belum Sakura ketahui namanya.

"Siang guru." Jawab semua murid.

"Guru kita kedatangan murid baru!" intruksi Naruto membuat seluruh kepala mengarahkannnya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang ditatap hanya mampu memasang senyuman.

"Baiklah ayo kedepan!" perintah guru itu.

"Baiklah guru." Jawab Sakura kemudian bangkit.

.

"Nama Saya Haruno Sakura pindahan dari Suna High School." Jelas Sakura.

"Baik, Sakura boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya guru perempuan itu.

"Terserah guru saja." Jawab Sakura sopan.

"Baik. Sakura kau bisa duduk kembali." Perintah guru itu.

"Guru maaf aku belum tau nama guru." Kata Sakura masih tetap diposisinya.

"Benarkah? Oh ya aku lupa. Nama guru adalah Kurenai, guru Kurenai." Ulang guru Kurenai.

"Oh baiklah terimakasih guru." Kata Sakura segera beranjak menuju kursinya.

.

TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak untuk tugas kalian guru akan membagi kalian beberapa kelompok dengan anggota setiap kelompok 2 orang."

"Kenapa dua orang guru?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kelas ini hanya terdapat 16 siswa Naruto." Jelas Kurenai.

"Hehe baik aku mengerti." Jawab Naruto cengengesan.

"Baiklah."

"Kita bacakan dulu dari absen pertama.

Akasuna Sasori

Akatsuki Deidara

Amaru

Chouji

Hanare

Juugo

Karura

Katsuyu

Rock Lee

Uzumaki Naruto

Shimura Sai

Sara

Uchiha Sasuke

Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

Haruno Sakura

Karena kelompok nya harus perempuan dan laki-laki jadi akan guru pilih.

Kelompok 1 . Akasuna Sasori dan Katsuyu, Kelompok 2 . Akatsuki Deidara dan Karura, Kelompok 3 . Amaru dan Chouji, Kelompok 4 . Juugo dan Hanare, Kelompok 5 . Rock Lee dan Tenten, Kelompok 6 . Shimura Sai dan Yamanaka Ino, Kelompok 7 . Uzumaki Naruto dan Sara, dan Kelompok 8 . Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Sudah jangan ada protes! Pulang." Perintah Kurenai kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

"Huuhh.." Sakura menghela nafas.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tentu merasakan sedikit kesedihan dibalik raut wajahnya.

Jika dulu Sakura akan sangat bersemangat satu grup belajar dengannya, sekarang Sakura dengan ekspresi terpaksa saat mengetahui satu grup dengan Sasuke.

"Akan kita kerjakan dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil memasukan seluruh buku-buku nya kedalam tas.

"Pergi ke Cafe saja, mau? Disana kita bisa memesan makanan jika kecapean." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Wah Teme keberuntungan kau bisa satu kelompok dengan Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang 2 cm lebih tinggi darinya.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Aku duluan yah.. Sara dan Hinata-chan sudah menungguku." Pamit Naruto.

"Naruto hati-hati jangan kecewakan Hinata-chan kau harus membuat dia percaya jika kau mengajak Sara untuk mengerjakan tugas! Karena kalau tidak dia akan membencimu." Jelas Sakura bergurau.

DEG

Dada Sasuke berdenyut sakit mendengarnya, mungkin bagi Naruto itu sebuah gurauan tapi baginya itu bagaikan sebuah sindiran yang begitu pedas yang jika di umpamakan seperti panah yang menancap pas di jantungnya.

"Baik Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto.

Setelah Naruto pergi Sakura mengajak Sasuke segera bergegas.

.

"Sasuke, mobilmu ganti lagi?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dulu saat masih SMP kau memakai sedan BMW modifikasi, sekarang kau memakai lamborghini. Sudah berapa mobil yang kau ganti?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Aku mengganti mobilku seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Wah bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Karin? Berjalan lancarkah selama aku tidak di Konoha?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke merasa tertohok atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau sudah putus dengannya? Haha maafkan aku kalau begitu aku sudah lancang menanyakan hal tentangmu." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah menembaknya. Kau benar aku menyesal tak percaya padamu dulu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh haha ku kira kau marah, Sasuke penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan?" tanya Sakura membuat pernyataan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memprediksi pasti kau akan menyesal disaat semuanya sudah terlambat." Gumam Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan menyesal karena menuduh seseorang yang jelas menyayangimu, bahkan sampai seseorang itu kecewa dan memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran orang tuanya pindah yang padahal sebelumnya ia menolak keras-keras karena ia masih mengingat sahabatnya yang bahkan dengan teganya membuatnya sakit hati." Jelas Sakura menjelaskan dirinya secara tidak langsung.

Sasuke diam tanpa respon.

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Apa masih ada kesempatan kedua untuku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Entahlah." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku tau kau merasa benci padaku, apalagi saat aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak bukan?"

"Benar sekali!" sela Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Dan aku menyesal telah melakukannya, aku ingin percaya lagi padamu seperti dulu, aku ingin kita bersahabat lagi." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi maaf mungkin kau bisa dengan mudah mempercayai siapapun. Tapi tidak denganku! Mempercayai itu sangat sulit halnya bagiku, kau tau pertemuan kita saat ditaman kanak-kanak bagaiamana? Itu semua dikarenakan aku yang terjatuh dan kau menolongku juga menjanjikan bahwa kau akan menemaniku. Dan itu seseorang yang pertama kali aku percayai, tapi ternyata kau dengan tega melakukan hal yang merendahkan jiwa siapapun perempuan yang menjadi posisiku 3 tahun kebelakang. Dan jika kau tanya aku masih sakit hati kurasa tidak, namun untuk dapat menerimamu kembali butuh proses yang lama." Jelas Sakura.

"Sebegitu marahkah kau Sakura?" tanya Sasuke masih tetap menatap jalanan walau pikirannya terbagi menjadi dua.

"Sebegitu marahkah? Kau baru sekarang menanyakan perihal itu? Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku bahagia sampai melambung ke langit dan mengecewakanku sampai dasar jurang. Jadi akan sangat mustahil jika aku bisa menerimamu dalam waktu singkat! Ku kira kita tak akan satu sekolah, tapi rupanya nasib berkata lain." Dengus Sakura.

"Katakan, katakan adakah sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu menjadi Sakura sahabat kecilku?" tanya Sasuke frustasi.

Sakura diam.

"Katakan! Katakan Sakura!" desak Sasuke.

Sakura terus diam membungkam mulutnya.

"KATAKAN!" habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke.

"Tak ada apapun yang bisa merubahku Sasuke, Sakura kecil sahabatmu sudah mati sejak ia pergi ke Suna." Dengus Sakura.

Sasuke diam ia benar-benar merasa bingung dan menyesal sekarang.

"Sakura aku tau aku salah, tapi tak seharusnya bukan kau tidak memaafkanku? Tuhan saja maha pengampun." Jelas Sasuke.

"Dan karena aku bukan Tuhan jadi jawablah pertanyaanmu sendiri." Jelas Sakura balik.

Rupanya mobil Sasuke sekarang sudah sampai di Cafe Konoha.

.

.

"Jadi yang ini bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sembari memberikan soal nomor 7, seolah melupakan hal yang sempat terjadi tadi.

Sasuke sedang teringat tentang panggilan Sakura padanya yang sekarang telah hilang sehingga dirinya mengacuhkan Sakura.

FlashBack

"Sasuke-kun, kau tau aku mendapat surat cinta dari salah satu teman laki-laki kelas sebelah." Jelas Sakura antusias.

"Jangan terima dia! Lelaki itu bukan yang tepat untukmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan menolaknya, padahal dia sangat tampan." Jawab Sakura.

Hanya karena Sasuke mengatakan bukan yang tepat saja Sakura mempercayainya padahal Sasuke mengatakan itu karena dirinya tak ingin terbagi dua oleh perhatian Sakura, tapi disaat Sakura mencoba menjelaskan fakta yang kebenaran nya Sasuke tak mempercayainya. Ya setidaknya Sakura juga percaya, dan Sasuke juga harus percaya karena sesama sahabat.

Ia menyesal karena berbuat hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan sahabat.

EndofFlashBack

'Harusnya aku dulu mempercayainya, jika saja aku tidak berfikiran buruk tentangnya aku pasti masih bersahabat bersama Sakura sampai detik sekarang.' Lirih Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" kata Sakura kesal karena untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke terus terdiam.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Bagian nomor 7 sampai 10 kau yang kerjakan, aku bosan." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyelesaikan tugas bagiannya.

Sakura sedang menyedot jus strowbery nya tiba-tiba ia teringat...

FlashBack

"Sakura kau duluan saja!" kata Sasuke saat mereka dikejar anjing.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun-"

"Cepatlah!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura segera berlari menjauh dari Sasuke yang sedang mengalihkan perhatian sang anjing.

DUK

"Aww.." rintih Sakura karena terjatuh.

Saat itu Sasuke juga berlari kembali karena ia pikir Sakura sudah jauh sekali jaraknya, namun salah Sakura sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Cepat naik keatas punggungku!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura menuruti dengan sisa tenaganya.

Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura dibelakangnya berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sampai deru nafas Sasuke terdengar jelas.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sasuke dan menurunkan Sakura.

"Wah Sasuke kenapa dengan Sakura?" tanya Mebuki karena melihat Sakura yang berdiri tak seimbang.

"Kami dikejar anjing dan Sasuke-kun menyelamatkan aku saat aku jatuh." Jawab Sakura mewakili.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih Sasuke." Kata Mebuki kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Iya tante, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang." Pamit Sasuke.

EndofFlashBack

'Jika saja kau tak menuduhku saat itu kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan Sasuke-kun.' Lirih Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menatap kosong gelasnya.

"_Kenapa kau melarangku dengan menjelek-jelekannya? Apa kau takut aku menjadikannya kekasih karena kau mencintaiku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku? Atau kau cemburu dan tidak suka?"_

Sakura terus terngiang perkataan Sasuke yang membuatnya membenci Sasuke.

'Tapi tetap saja aku tak akan mudah percaya lagi.' Tekad Sakura dalam hati.

"Selesai." Perkataan Sasuke membuyarkan ingatan Sakura.

"Syukurlah." Jawab Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sakura, apa jika dulu aku tak mengatakan hal itu kau tak akan marah dan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Jelaskan, apa yang aku ucapkan dulu dan bagian mana yang membuatmu sakit hati." Pinta Sasuke.

"Haruskah?" tanya Sakura memicingkan matanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Dulu kau pernah berkata 'Kenapa kau melarangku dengan menjelek-jelekan Karin? Apa kau takut aku menjadikannya kekasih karena kau mencintaiku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku? Atau kau cemburu dan tidak suka?' dan kalimat yang menyakitkan untuku saat itu ketika kau mengatakan 'atau aku takut jika kau menjadi kekasih Karin karena aku cemburu atau tidak suka?' menurutmu apakah sepasang sahabat harus mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sakura membeberkan.

"Kau mengingat semuanya?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Setidaknya itulah yang aku lakukan disaat aku sakit hati." Jelas Sakura,

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, bahasa nya 3 tahun lalu sangat keterlaluan. Pantas saja Sakura marah dan sampai pergi, sahabat mana yang tak akan sakit hati tidak dipercayai apalagi dituduh dengan se enaknya.

"Karena sudah selesai aku pamit duluan! Kau saja yang bawa tugasnya." kata Sakura bergegas pergi tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dadanya sesak, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, perkataan Sakura 3 tahun lalu berbuahkan hasil sekarang. Dan Sasuke tak ingin merasakan penyesalan lagi apalagi tentang Sakura.

Dengan termenung Sasuke menatap kosong sekelilingnya.

"Aku akan mencoba sesuatu yang menantang." Gumam Sasuke kemudian pergi untuk pulang kerumahnya.

**TBC**

A/N

Haah gimana readers chap 2 ini? Baguskah? Atau burukah? Plis review soalnya Lunes gatau apa kekurangannya...

Terimakasih bagi yang bersedia mengreview fic Lunes yang ini ;)

Arigatou Gozaimashita,

**Teacy Lutevus Agnesia Siregar, Monday 10-Januari-2015**


End file.
